Premonition
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: There are some things, when looking back, he felt like he should've been able to see coming. Nakatsu/Kayashima


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Kimi.

**Warning:** Rated T for... Nakatsu. (Also, kinda sorta not really boy on boy action.)

(In case you're wondering, this has nothing to do with my "Homo Janai!" stories. 'Tis completely separate... I guess. ^_^)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Premonition**

No one would ever call Shuichi Nakatsu a particularly bright young man, but he liked to think that he wasn't nearly as dense as everyone seemed to believe he was. However, there were some things, when looking back, he felt like he should've been able to see coming. There were some things, when looking back, that seemed like they should've been pretty damn obvious.

When a certain young boy named Mizuki Ashiya transferred into his school, he was smitten. All it had taken were a few innocent glances, which always seemed to be followed by a warm, yet painful hammering in his chest, and he was completely obsessed. In all his years on this earth, he'd never known that a boy could be so pretty. In all his years on this earth, he'd never _ever_ considered having a more than friendly relationship with another boy. And why would he ever think of something like that in the first place? Before Mizuki unexpectedly showed up and turned his life (and mental state) completely upside down, all his time was consumed with playing soccer, keeping up with school just enough so he could stay on the team, having fun with his friends, and making sure that Kayashima didn't get lonely. Before Mizuki showed up, he didn't have time or reason to think of such things.

When looking back, that's what he told himself. He had no time and no reason. He didn't like to think, since it contributed to everyone's belief in his supposed idiocy, that, at that time, he had no capacity to accept or understand the things he felt. That, perhaps, he even _refused_ to understand them. And all of this, unfortunately, contributed to the lingering idea he had that told him that he should've been able to see this coming.

Since Nakatsu had become Taiki Kayashima's roommate, the relationship they had with each other had been somewhat different from the relationship he had with his other friends. He never could put his finger on what exactly that difference was, but he was always aware of it. At those times when he was overcome with unease due to his feelings for Mizuki, he never went to the "others" for the comfort and advice he so desperately needed. He couldn't. Instead, he would hole up in his room, eyes fixed on the wall while he spoke in a hushed voice to Kayashima. The other boy would always listen quietly until he finished and would then open his mouth and say the most wonderfully perfect things, would say just what he needed to hear to survive another day in the company of his turbulent emotions. He sometimes found himself thinking that Kayashima's voice sounded like music.

Maybe that was one of those differences. Kayashima never judged him, never made him feel like a fool. Whenever he was in Mizuki's presence, all the blood would rush to his face and his heart would beat erratically, all while he felt as though his very skin was falling off his body, leaving him completely exposed, leaving him with nothing to hide his shameful thoughts behind. He never felt that way with Kayashima, so he never spared it any thought. He never stopped to think that, maybe, being in love with someone shouldn't make you feel like you were falling apart.

And then, it happened. It had been one of those days. Soccer practice had run long. For whatever reason, that day, the team wasn't meshing well and none of their plays during scrimmage were working. And then, of course, halfway through it had started raining. Nakatsu had left the field feeling nothing but frustration and exhaustion, walking dejectedly back to his room as ominous rumblings came from the gray clouds above. If he had paid proper attention during his literature studies, he might've been able to recognize these telling signs as the obvious foreshadowings they were at the time, rather than cursing his obliviousness after the fact.

He'd arrived to find his room in darkness, except for a faint glow coming from the upper level where Kayashima resided. His curiosity overpowering his desire to shed his wet clothes and take a shower, he quickly scaled the small staircase to find his roommate seated in the middle of the floor, a few candles arranged around his still form, his eyes closed as his lips moved rapidly. Nakatsu could see his tongue moving as he opened and closed his mouth, but the obvious recitation was completely silent. One of Kayashima's pale hands was clutching tightly at something he couldn't quite make out. There was an open book lying before the cross-legged psychic, some strange design and even stranger words displayed on its worn pages. Nakatsu stood frozen, regarding the mysterious scene with wide eyes as an unfamiliar feeling took hold in his chest.

"K-Kayashima?" he ventured after a few moments, his breath sticking in his throat when the other finally opened his black eyes.

"Oh, Nakatsu. I didn't hear you come in."

"W-what's going on? What are you doing?"

Kayashima sighed, both of his hands coming together as he rolled the small figure he'd been clinging to between them. "Not to be rude, but you should go. Actually, you should probably find another place to sleep tonight."

"What?! Why?!"

Kayashima stared at him blankly before speaking, his words coming out slowly and quietly, his tone dangerously serious. "There is a spirit in our room... One who seems to possess somewhat... _aggressive_ emotions. I'm trying my best to send it away, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to. It seems somewhat powerful and it could be quite possible that it will find a way to manifest these emotions in a physical sense. So it might be better if you slept somewhere else."

Nakatsu's mouth fell open. "W-what?! A spirit?! You mean... like... a ghost?! And... and... _aggressive emotions_?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing, absolutely could not believe it.

"Yes, a ghost, Nakatsu."

"But... but... Is it dangerous? You made it sound like it's dangerous!"

"I don't know. Maybe. That's why you should go."

"But..."

"It's okay. You don't need to worry about me."

The situation was serious. He could tell by the way Kayashima was speaking, could tell by the way his dark eyes were squinting just slightly, the way his eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at him from his place on the floor. And he just couldn't leave.

"Um. No. I'm staying."

"Nakatsu, please..."

"No. Like you said, if it's dangerous, I'll be here to help you. Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower now, then do some homework, then probably go to bed because I've had a really crappy day. Just call me if there's a way I can help..."

As he trudged down the stairs, he heard a muffled, "So stubborn..." from above. He felt a smile work its way onto his face, because he knew Kayashima wouldn't have said it if he hadn't wanted him to hear it.

Later that night, as he laid in bed, he found it difficult to sleep. He'd decided to forgo doing his homework and had crawled into bed the moment he'd gotten out of the shower, despite the relatively early hour of night. He'd been slightly unsettled by the idea of a ghost in their room, but, so far, nothing had happened. As he laid there, a single image played through his mind. And it was Kayashima's face illuminated by candlelight. He couldn't figure out why and, as he tried to understand it, he felt an unpleasant twisting in his gut and some kind of reeling in his head.

That night, it had seemed strangely warm in their room. He thought maybe it was from the candles, but he knew that, realistically, they couldn't raise the temperature that noticeably. From what he had heard, ghosts were supposed to make it colder, right? It all just didn't make any sense.

As time dragged by and he felt himself slowly becoming drowsy, he heard a small sound emanate from the upper level. It had been quiet, and therefore he couldn't be sure, but it had almost sounded like a gasp. Opening his eyes to stare through the darkness in confusion, he waited in silence, unsure what he should do.

"Aah!"

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he heard what could only be described as a moan. His body went rigid as that moan was quickly followed by a dull thumping noise. Sucking in his breath, a paralyzing fear stealing over him, he listened intently for whatever would come next, unable to decide whether he should go make sure the other boy was alright. He wasn't given much time to think it over as he heard the distinct sound of footsteps and the soft creaking of their staircase as small feet made their way down. Turning on his side, Nakatsu peered through the darkness to see Kayashima stumbling almost drunkenly down the steps, clutching at the wall with one hand as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Sitting up in shock, he called out to the other boy, whose dark eyes instantly snapped onto him.

"You..."

Nakatsu blanched. Kayashima's voice had sounded so strange, so dark. It had almost sounded like he was choking when he spoke.

"A-are you alright?"

Kayashima didn't answer but staggered forward, his arms extended in front of him as though he was reaching for something. Just as Nakatsu was about to get up to offer his friend some assistance, the psychic's slender body crashed onto him, effectively pinning him down to his bed.

"K-K-Kayashima? What are - "

Maybe he should've known that it was only a matter of time before all the things he'd tried to deny under the pretense of a deep, understanding friendship would be exposed in such a way that it would no longer be possible for him to hide them from himself. Maybe he should've known that the moment Kayashima's body pressed against his own that all those feelings of friendship would disappear. Maybe he should've known just how much he yearned to feel the other boy's hands moving across him.

"Nnn..."

Kayashima was making all kinds of strange noises on top of him. Everything from strangled moans to shallow gasps were falling from his full lips as he leaned against the startled boy, burying his face in his shoulder as his hands fisted in the fabric of his nightshirt.

"K-Kayashima? What's wrong? What... um..."

The distressed boy had started moving, practically grinding against him while his hands had started to travel almost spastically across his torso, clutching at him one moment then pushing against him, his fingernails digging into his skin. Almost instantly, Nakatsu could feel his body reacting. Whether the touch was hard or soft, painful or gentle, every one of them sent a mind numbing shiver running through him.

"Kayashima..." He looked up into the psychic's face to see his dark eyes practically hidden by heavy lids, his mouth twisted into a painful grimace while beads of sweat ran down his pale skin.

And he knew. Kayashima wasn't there. And it scared him just how much he wished that he was.

Maybe he should've known.

Reaching up, he held Kayashima's face between his hands and looked into the eyes of whatever spirit was possessing him. "Please stop this. I think you're hurting him... So, please... just leave..."

Somewhat of a fight ensued after those words, with both boys grappling, each trying to subdue the other for their separate reasons. Nakatsu was almost sickened by the heat that was engulfing his body, the painful tightness he felt in his boxers due to their haphazard wrestling match. It was all because Kayashima was so, so close. The slender boy was leaning, pressing, moving against him in such a way that made it hard to think, made it hard to resist the sensations running through him. He'd never seen his roommate so disheveled. Kayashima was nearly panting and the soft gasps were flowing right into his ears, the sounds amplified by their close proximity. Each puff of breath was like a tease, a little hint to what the other boy might sound like if the reason they were in bed together was completely different. And Nakatsu wanted to know. Oh _god_, how he wanted to know.

At that point, everything had become so heavy, so blurry and unfocused. Whenever he'd look into Kayashima's - or rather, the _spirit's_ - eyes, he'd see lights swirling, hear voices shouting and feel his heart clenching in his chest. It was all too much. It was overwhelming and stifling and so, _so_ heavy and he could feel his mind and body steadily cracking under the weight of it all.

The next thing Nakatsu knew, he was shielding his eyes from the morning light, one hand moving to his forehead as he blinked drowsily. He tried shifting, wanting to curl up on his side and fall back asleep, but he couldn't. There was a warm body lying slumped on top of him, keeping him pinned in his current position. Memories from the previous night hit him hard but before he could panic, he noted the sighing breaths escaping the open lips of his roommate and his hands moved to the other's shoulders, gently shaking him awake. Slowly, Kayashima raised his head from where it had been resting atop the other's chest and stared at Nakatsu groggily.

"Um... G-good morning..."

Kayashima's eyes traveled across his face, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at him. "Oh... So it happened..."

"E-eh?"

Kayashima sat up, situating himself on the other's abdomen while he looked at his hands with a curious expression. "Last night... I was possessed?"

"Uh... yeah. I mean, I think so..." Unconsciously, Nakatsu's hands were moving towards Kayashima's knees, but before they could reach their destination, the other boy moved off of him to sit beside him. "Um... are you okay, Kayashima?"

"Yes. I think it should be gone now. I'm sorry if it did something strange to you. The dead are drawn to the living, obviously. They can't help it."

"I-it's alright. It wasn't really a big deal..."

Kayashima smiled at him, his pale face lighting up with the small curl of his lips. In the past, Nakatsu had always felt so content whenever he'd seen the other boy smile, having the knowledge that it was not an expression he threw around lightly or just for anyone.

It had been like a dream, like a short, fragmented gaze into what may lay ahead. At that moment, Nakatsu realized that the emotions which had materialized so unexpectedly within him last night did not belong in the past. Nor did they deserve to be forgotten. He just wished that he hadn't been so dense, wished that he'd allowed himself to see all of this coming so that the future he'd just envisioned might've been able to begin a bit sooner.

"Kayashima..."

"Yes, Nakatsu?"

"I think... I like you."

**FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it...

So. I'm... back writing for Hana Kimi from which I told myself I was going to take a break. Pssh. I got frustrated with the multi-chapter fic I'm writing now, so I figured it was time for a nice little one-shot. And some NakaKaya lovin'. Sorry about the completely overdone scenario of "person gets possessed by ghost and then molests other person", but I wanted to write it so I did. (Right? That's an overused scenario?)

And... you know, I only realized after I finished this how similar the premise is to that of "Homo Janai!". I mean... poor unsuspecting Nakatsu laying in bed late at night, Kayashima comes down and molests him. Hmm... Sounds just a tad familiar... Anyway. . We don't need to dwell on that.

Anyway... I've been semi-seriously thinking about... nothing. *cough* Ha ha... See you around... *wink wink*

And, soooooo... Reviews? If you please? I would truly appreciate it. ^_^


End file.
